Koshi Tanaka
Koshi Tanaka is a supporting character in Liar Liar, ''and a main character in ''Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire, ''as well as the Liar Liar 2 Demo''. Appearance Koshi is depicted as having dark skin, short pink hair, and pink eyes. In Liar Liar, ''he is wearing a pink baseball uniform and pink baseball cap, while in ''Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire, ''he is wearing a school uniform of a faded-pink color and red tie. He is significantly shorter than many of the characters except Yukari, going solely by the sprites. Personality Koshi is a caring person, who is protective of his friends and alarmingly resilient. He was stabbed twice, buried alive, and still managed to crawl out of it. He is rather honest about his feelings and wastes no time telling the truth when it's necessary. He is quite the do-gooder, attempting to stop Yukari and Miho from killing anybody else in ''Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire, ''and even going as far as trying to stab Yukari as she tried to kill her boyfriend in ''Liar Liar. ''However, in the ''Liar Liar 2 Demo, Koshi has proven to be manipulative of others. Koshi is described as "dense" by Tohru, which he claims is why Koshi hasn't figured out he likes him yet. http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/96063226610 Backstory Very little is known about Koshi's life before the events of Liar Liar. ''He is confirmed to have dated Yukari in the past, having ended the relationship to focus on baseball. He has known Tohru for a rather long time, seeing as they are childhood friends. During their childhoods, Koshi protected Tohru from bullies and helped him make friends. http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/96063226610 Relationships Tohru Kunikuda -''' '''Tohru is in love with Koshi, as seen in ''Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire. ''The two have been confirmed childhood friends. They are shown to be very close, as Tohru is willing to stalk Miho in order to please Koshi and help him out. Koshi is also rather protective of Tohru, saying that he isn't willing to sacrifice him in order to keep the truth from Miho if you choose to tell her the truth about Minami. It is heavily implied that Tohru has feelings for Koshi; however, in the ''Liar Liar 2 Demo, Koshi reveals that the feelings Tohru has for him are not mutual, and, depending on which ending is taken, it's shown that Koshi was only using Tohru, as their past friendship didn't mean much to Koshi. Yukari Minamida - Koshi had previously dated Yukari, being extremely lovey-dovey, in the past, as shown in the Liar Liar 2 Demo. They ended on good terms as Koshi had wanted to focus more on baseball and Yukari accepted this. http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/103900926475 However, they mainly differ in their moral compasses, as Yukari believes that Koshi has a very "black and white" way of thinking. Miho Sonoda - In the Liar Liar 2 Demo, Koshi and Miho bond over having manipulated Tohru and Yukari, respectively. They both distrust Minami when she's with Akira and work together to create a plan of action. Trivia * The creator of Liar Liar, tokimekiwaku, constantly refers to Koshi as 'lawful good'. * Koshi is a DFAB nonbinary person that uses he/him pronouns. http://tokimekiwaku.tumblr.com/post/87139564115 * Tanaka's favorite game is Kingdom Hearts. * He is confirmed to be the most beautiful boy in the game besides Wakabayashi. * Tanaka is a panromantic asexual. https://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/128651408247 References ru:Коси Танака Category:Characters